


Heart's Clock

by shockingstory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .. oh this might be done before, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Different Perspective, F/M, Identity Reveal, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingstory/pseuds/shockingstory
Summary: Every person is born with a clock that counts down till the moment they 'fall' for their Soulmate.Two kids find themselves with two clocks unlike ever heard before.





	1. Tick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this think this has been done before but I didn't check and I spent over an hour writing it and now I'm too spooked too check so oh well.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this because there's more to come, chapter one a bit dense/intense to fit in the premises of the story.

Marinette would always remember the day her mother explained the countdown.

 

_"Marinette," Sabine spoke softly to her as she held Marinette in her lap. "Have you ever wondered what those numbers on your wrist meant?"_

_The younger version of herself held her wrist. She had never really given it much thought. Then again she was only five and barely knew how to count._

_So she shook her head._

_"Well," her mother began. Sabine ran a hand softly through Marinette's loose hair. "They count down to the most important day of your life."_

_"My birthday?" Marinette spoke excitedly. She loved the her birthdays; with her parents being bakers she had all the cake a kid could desire._

_"No silly!" Her mother chuckled before continuing. "These numbers count down to the moment you find your soulmate. On the day it hits zero you'll feel the best feeling right here." She placed a hand on the girls chest_

_"A Hole mate? In my belly?"_

_"That's your heart my dear and it's Soulmate," her mother sounded it out carefully. "The day this turns to zero will be the moment you fall for someone. Sometimes it can be love at first sight. But if you are anything like me? It'll be when you bump a man into a pile of flour!"_

_Marinette giggled. Although young, she had heard the story of how her parents met over a thousand times. Staring down at her wrist the numbers seemed to mean nothing. After all a child barely understands time as it is._

_"But Maman?" Marinette looked up to her mother._

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Why do I have two?"_

 

* * *

 

Over ten years had passed since and Marinette sat at her desk staring down at her covered up wrists. Each person was born with one countdown on one of their wrists but not Marinette. She had one on each wrist, something that puzzled every person who her mother asked. She couldn't help but wonder why she had an extra clock. Was it a dud? Did her first soulmate pass away? She didn't know.

Her mother always told her she must be twice as loved. But times had changed since her mother grew up. Soulmates were no longer certain to be the person you married. Sometimes they became best friends. Sometimes they moved away from each other and sometimes they even hated one another.

Marinette shivered at the thought.

She wished it was still the romantic idea it once was. But now people were more into deciding their own fate. A whole new industry of wrist fashion opened up just for accessories to cover up this count down. People no longer wanted to know. Knowing was too definitive. The younger generation wanted to date, they wanted to meet people without having to worry about the heavy weight of 'soulmates'. It was frequent for people to get married without ever pursuing their soulmate.

But no matter how hard they try to hide their Heart's Clock, there was no avoiding the pang in their heart the moment it hit zero.

Marinette was always teased about having two clocks as a child. Although her mother said to always wear her heart proudly on her sleeve. She couldn't do it. By age ten she had joined the trend of covering up her clock. She decided it would be way less stressful anyway. Knowing your clock could stop but your soulmates keeps ticking? It was horrifying. Sure sometimes it just took longer for one partner to reach zero. But it wasn't impossible for their's to be for someone completely different.

She was just about to start the new year and by far her most terrifying year. Because despite trying to hide her clock from herself, as a child she worked out what year it would be and this was it.

 

* * *

 

Marinette's week was coming to an end. The girl had so much on her mind. Anyone would if they became Ladybug.

The sky was dark as the rain bucketed down. School had ended five minutes ago and all the kids had already rushed off under their umbrellas. The girl kicked herself mentally for having not brought an umbrella that day. Her mother even told her too. Right now the image of that umbrella sitting on her desk taunted her.

"Damn," she kicked the ground lightly. All she could do was wait it out in front of school. It had to let up eventually right? Or so she thought to herself. Some heroine of Paris she was. How was she to do the job of protecting Paris when she couldn't even protect herself against the rain?

She sighed and looked out over the road. Cars drove past in a hurry with their windscreen wipers all at hard work. Life in Paris was always bustling even if it rained. Not many people were out walking but the roads were densely populated on a day like today. Marinette didn't even bother calling her mother, her house wasn't far enough away to merit the effort. Eventually she was going to have to step out in this rain, it was only looking bleaker and bleaker as she waited.

Marinette checked on Tikki, she made sure the Kwami had a nice warm spot in her jacket to sit. It was amazing how quickly she felt comfortable having Tikki around; the little god was as gentle as a mother to Marinette. She really hoped the poor thing wouldn't get too cold in this weather. Eventually she decided there was no point standing in the cold for any longer. She was going to get wet anyway right?

Or so she thought until a boy broke her train of thought.

Adrien.

From what she knew, this kid was some model friend of Chloe's. She caught him sticking gum on her seat on his first day and she definitely wasn't impressed. But he stopped to apologise and to explain himself. His words were so sincere. She had been completely wrong to just label him a friend of Chloe's.

But then he handed her his umbrella. Their eyes met and her fingers brushed against his at the clumsy handover.

That's when Marinette felt it.

Her heart. It felt as if it sunk but in a warm and reassuring way. She couldn't believe it was happening. Perhaps she was just having heart burn? She scolded herself for having that cake in the morning. But then she also felt a small pinch on her wrist, something her mother said would be a dead give away.

The umbrella closed on her head in that moment of shock. He laughed at her but in such a way that made her heart sing and caused her to giggle back. The moment seemed to last an eternity as she stared into his eyes. They were so beautifully green like a spring's day and his smile gentle and warm like a early autumn's morning. This boy had even just given up his umbrella for her. He barely even knew her and she barely knew him.

But Marinette knew she had fallen for him.

Her soulmate.

 

 


	2. Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I had thought. It's a bit tricky writing in some story around what story there already is. After this chapter it should get less messy as we will move to current time miraculous (when currently it's like fitting into the origin episodes)

 

"Do you really think I'd let you out looking like that?"

Gabriel's voice boomed in the echoing room. The boy did not expect his father to even catch him leaving let alone such a small detail. Adrien hadn't ever wanted to cover up his wrists. He didn't care if people didn't believe in soulmates anymore; he wanted to accept his with open arms. Adrien wanted to love and adore whoever was at zero because he didn't care who they were and he didn't care if they loved him back. But he wanted to care and support them as long as they were happy for him to do so.

But Gabriel had other ideas.

"I will not have this families name tarnish by," the man took Adrien's arm. " _This_."

Although he only picked up one of Adrien's wrists it was obvious that he referred to both. His mother told him there was nothing wrong. But his father? His father just got furious whenever the son would even mention just one clock. It frustrated Adrien. It wasn't like he chose to have two clocks.

"You are a model," his father started in a firm and uncaring tone. He had dropped Adrien's wrist, placing his own hands behind his back. It always amazed Adrien just how quickly this man could go back into his cold distant stance. "Your image is what represents us. If you go walking around while waving _those_  everywhere you might as be asking to be ridiculed." The man turned and gazed up at the heartless portrait that stood mounted in the main room.

Adrien hated it. It was cold, it lacked soul and while that might be who his father was, it wasn't him. His father had it painted not long after his mother... Well that wasn't a thought the boy wanted to continue. But all he knew was this painting was everything his father wanted from him while being nothing like he himself. But he would admit that this painting did summaries their father son relationship.

"I'm proud of these," Adrien held his hands out. "She said I should be." She said enough. They barely mentioned her name anymore. The hurt was too strong like a healing paper cut held under water. It had to be done but no one wanted to. His mother would always tell him how important love was but after she... Left them, his father told him never to believe in love because 'you'll just end up losing.'

His father pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know your audience is teenage girls your age right?"

"Yes and?" Adrien didn't like where this was headed.

"If they see your clocks," Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You will no longer be something.... Something _accessible_  to them."

"And what's that suppose to mean," Adrien huffed. He wasn't even sure if he wanted an answer.

"You're a model," his father began pacing around him. "You are on the cover of multiple magazines. Do you think this happens for no reason?" These questions his father asked were always rhetorical. "Girls idolise you. You are a face to them that they want to be with. You are who they want their Clock to be. If they see even just one of your clocks that doesn't match anywhere near their's? Well, you would no longer be a dream to them."

"Well," Adrien started mockingly of his father. "Did you ever think I don't want to be that?"

"Adrien you don't get to choose the way this industry runs," his voice was growing more corse by the second. "Your job is to be what boys your age wish they could be. Your job is also to be what teenage girls want to be with. This is not something you get to change."

"But have you ever thought," Adrien stood up straight having realised he began slumping. "Maybe I don't want to be a model anymore?"

His father stopped in his tracks and glared down on the small boy. The silence stung the air causing the room to seemingly dwarf Adrien. His tall stance quickly diminished into a hunch. He wanted to stand proud about his statement but he knew his father would always react poorly.

It wasn't that he didn't want to model. He just didn't want all the pressures that came with it. Adrien's diet was control, his day to day clothing was picked for him and he had to constantly hold a good image. The modelling itself could get tedious but he could enjoy it at times. The runway nights were so exciting but also so terrifying. Everyone would be rushing around and cameras were everywhere. One time he tripped and his father didn't talk to him for a whole week.

Not that being ignored was unusual anymore.

And that's when he decided he would run out in attempts to attend his first day of school. That had been his plan earlier anyway. Might as well rip all the bandaids off at once Adrien thought.

 

* * *

 

One of the first things Adrien noticed having transformed into Chat Noir, having just received his ring, was the green numbers on his wrist. His Heart's Clock shined brightly even with the suit on. But he couldn't understand was why only one of his clocks was visible as Chat Noir.

_00:001:03_  

Those were the numbers on his wrist. The first two zeros were years. The next three were the days and the last two were the hours. He'd been told when it becomes the last hour it changes to minutes and seconds but he could hardly believe it changing. These numbers were just part of him, they slowly go done but he never expect them to end. No one really does expect the moment their clock hits zero even with it staring them in the face.

His mind wandered back to why he could only see one clock as Chat Noir. Well, he also wondered why he could see any. So he decided it must be a secret life his superhero self must live. Like in spy films where someone goes undercover to seduce some lady or man. But the problem was he would never want to do that to someone. That is he would never want to date two people behind each others back. It just wouldn't be the fair or the right thing to do.

It was when he was distracted on this thought and practicing his new powers that he ran into Ladybug. Or rather she dropped by. Despite them barely having time to just stand and talk, Chat Noir noticed she too had a clock on her wrist which was visible through the suit. But hers was almost half a year to go. Half a year seemed like an eternity in comparison to his one day. He wanted to make some witty remark about her clock but she must have noticed him staring because she hid her clock away. Chat decided it would be best to stay off the topic.

Some people just didn't like their clocks.

 

* * *

 

_59:45_

With less than an hour to go, Adrien decided he too didn't like his clock. It was driving him insane. If only he had taken his fathers advice to cover it up. For once his father was right about something even if not in the way he meant. The suspense was killing him. Each minute took an hour to tick away with his mind so caught up.

But he didn't have long to think about it as he was pulled back into battle.

The second battle against Stoneheart seemed to go much smoother with practice from the first. Adrien loved the exhilaration that being Chat Noir brought. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and made him feel more alive and free than ever before. Having someone with him who was experiencing everything the same also brought a smile to his face. Ladybug was already so strong and she had only been at it for as long as he had.

_01:00_

She took down the Akuma and purified it and Chat was in awe. Their enemy showed his face but she didn't show a shred of hesitation before speaking.

_00:20_

He was so captivated by her words, her strength and her pride.

_00:10_

The way she spoke so selflessly to protect the city no matter what lies in their way... Chat thought she must be incredible. He would be proud just to be half the hero she was.

_00:01_

And the way she looked at him, he could tell she must have the same confidence in him that he had of her.

_00:00_

Nothing could explain how it hit Adrien that day. His first clock; his first love. He was so captivated by her he didn't even have one mind on his clock. When the warmth flooded his chest the hero knew he would remember this moment, this feeling, for the rest of his life. His hand laid on his chest while his face was stricken with awe.

His mother was right. Love does exist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again sorry if it's a bit messy and clunky as to time movement but it'll get softer from next chapter onwards thank you guys for bearing with me through thIs
> 
> (Also I had to take some guesses about how much time passed and I literally can not remember if it was a week or just a day between them fighting stoneheart the first and second time., so please excuse that)


	3. Day Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug the movie™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys about the wait it was my birthday last week and I got all distracted.
> 
> In return here have a longer chapter because I don't know how to resist.
> 
> Anyway this is now set in now time or a lil bit ahead of canon time just because I wanted some nice good time passing. So cannon all still happened the same if you get me.

It had been around a year since the event that changed Marinette's life took place. She sat in class behind the very boy she couldn't take her mind off. She couldn't help but ask herself 'what if he never finds out'. It was a daunting idea and one she didn't dare dwell on. Rather than focussing on the lesson taking place in the classroom, she traced her finger along the faded numbers on her wrist that stood at zero. The numbers looked like a scar. A slight lighter tone than her own skin.

_00:00_

It almost felt like they were taunting her. 'Go tell him, go tell him!' The numbers seemingly screamed out to her when she gazed over them. But there was no way she could ever tell him. She could barely get a sentence out in front of him. The last thing she would be able to do was say 'hey Adrien, did you know that half a year ago my clock stopped for you and ever since I've found myself following every detail of your life?'

That wouldn't fly well.

She gazed over to the classmate on her left. Alya Césaire. Marinette was still amazed by how quickly they became friends. Like a dog finding it's buried bone. Or maybe it wasn't like that, Marinette thought, maybe it was more like a mosquito landing on her arm and sucking her bone dry. But in a good way. Sucking her dry of evil energy? Perhaps sucking her dry of-

"Marinette!" The teacher called from the front of the classroom. "Could you please spend less time staring at your classmates and actually get some work done?"

Of course the whole class looked her way and laughed. The girls head snapped right back down to her work. Even though this happened way too often, she still was humiliated, even Adrien turned around and smiled in an amused manner. While keeping her head trained down out her work she did peak a look at Adrien's face and instantly regretted doing so.

He was so... so dreamy.

There was no way the teacher was going to pull her head out of her daydreams this time.

It hasn't taken long into their friendship for Alya to pry Marinette of all her clock secrets. Her friend seemed to actually encourage some of Marinette's behaviour towards Adrien. Well at least the more sane bits like calling him up on the phone rather than encouraging Marinette's forever increasing list of kid names.

Hugo... Emma... Louis.. Adrianna... Adrien Jr...

"Marinette!" Alya shook her friend by the shoulders. "The bell went five minutes ago."

She'd done it again. Fallen far too into her mind. It wasn't like she meant to be that into Adrien. She did know he was still his own person with his own problems. But she wanted to know those problems. She wanted to be the shoulder he leans on to talk about his problems.

"Marinette please come back to earth," Alya had been shaking her for awhile. It was probably about time she stopped thinking about such things anyway.

"Sorry Alya," she smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking really deeply about.." Marinette squinted her eyes in attempts to read a note on Alya's book. "About jayvah scripts."

"Marinette you are bad at lying," Alya laughed. "For one its _java_  and two those aren't even my notes from class. I _was_  trying to learn how to design my own blog rather than using the standard set ups but your little staring thing got the teachers eye on me too."

"Sorry Alya," Marinette looked down in her lap.

But Alya just laughed and nudged her shoulder. "Girl I should have been doing my class work anyway. Someone at this table has to."

"Hey I normally do!" Marinette went flipping through her book for an example but had to flip through many pages of dress designs and love hearts before finding even a shred of work. "See?"

Alya leaned over and adjusted her glasses, probably pretending to be a detective Marinette thought. "Marinette," Alya sat back and crossed her arms. "That's my writing from the day I forgot my book and we both decided you were unlikely to use yours."

"No way!" Marinette turned down to look at the work and... and well, Alya was right. It wasn't like Marinette choose to ignore her classes. She just got so caught up on other things like being Ladybug and becoming famous designer in her dreams and... falling helplessly in love with a boy she's barely done more than once play video games with for a competition.

"Hey anyway," Alya stood up having packed up all her belongings. "I finally got tickets to the best movie ever."

"The best movie ever?"

"Oh come on Marinette," Alya shook her head. "You should know this, it's like the only thing I've been talking about for the last few weeks."

"Oh right," Marinette sighed. "The Ladybug Movie."

The Ladybug movie was.... well, from what Marinette saw of the trailers, it was nothing like real life. The film makers had also been doing a rushed job since they wanted to be the first ones to make it. Apparently when it comes to real life superheroes there's no copy right law so every big company wanted the chance to make the movie. But of course Alya would be keen for any movie around Ladybug.

"I already bought the tickets," Alya pulled out an envelope from her bag and handed Marinette a ticket. "These were super hard to get, but it'll be so worth it."

"Thanks Alya," Marinette smiled. They seemed to have good seat numbers as well. "Wait is this on today?"

"Yep!" Alya practically seemed to bounce in excitement. "So you better go home now, put on all your Ladybug merch and meet me there!"

"Wait but Alya," Marinette started.

"No time girl I gotta dash!" And Alya was already out the door.

Marinette didn't have any Ladybug Merchandise. She thought that wearing a spotted red shirt would just give away herself without a fighting chance. She might as well wear a shirt that says 'I'm ladybug' if she wanted to give it away that easily. Perhaps she would just have to pick up a Chat Noir shirt. They weren't quite as easy to find but Alya had one request and it was the least Marinette could do.

 

* * *

 

By the time she could buy a shirt and get to the theatre, the movie was just about to begin. She had already received a million messages from Alya saying "where are you" "girl it's about to start" and random emojis. Alya was the kind of friend who believed the more you message someone the more likely they are to respond.

Marinette didn't purposely take forever. It was just really hard finding Chat Noir tops. The only one she could find with short notice was 3 sizes too big and looked more like pajamas on her. The shirt was just black with a paw shape and the word "Cataclysm" in green font. Not the best design but for a last minute need it did the job.

When she arrived at the theatre she found Alya impatiently tapping her foot. That much didn't surprise Marinette. What did was the two boy standing with her. Nino and Adrien.

 _Adrien_.

Marinette was not prepped for this. He would probably think she's a total loser for wearing such an unfashionable baggy shirt. She left a mental note to herself to yell at Alya later. Fortunately enough they too were wearing assorted Ladybug accessories. Nino had thrown on a Ladybug hat and that was all. Adrien on the other hand seemed to be decked with even more than Alya. While Alya wore her Ladybug top and bag, Adrien had a top, a bag, a lanyard, a scarf and a bracelet all Ladybug theme. He must really like Ladybug but Marinette didn't have time to think too hard about this new information before Alya began.

"Okay, no time to waste," Alya begun. "So I've gotten four seats but unfortunately they are in two lots of two and I'm far too busy to sort out who sits with who."

She handed Adrien and Nino their tickets. Marinette could have sworn Alya winked her way. She also handed everyone a little bag of snacks which too were in Ladybug theme. They were assorted candies in red and black colours. Alya must be very excited for this movie, Marinette thought.

"Alrighty let's go!" Alya cheered and the other three joined in.

The four of them went running into the theatre. They managed to get to their seats just before the last ad ended. At least it meant they didn't queue for a long time. But it did mean that Marinette had been so frazzled by rushing around she hadn't stopped to notice that she was stuck next to him.

Alya did wink at her.

"Are you excited?" Adrien leaned over and whispered to her as the lights turned down to signal the start of the movie.

"Uhm! Yep!" Marinette squeaked and hoped Adrien would just pass it off as her trying to be quite.

She watched him smile and turn to the screen. The light played perfectly on his features she thought. But she wouldn't let him distract her this time. She had to be strong and watch the movie for Alya's sake.

 

* * *

 

 

The two didn't really say much through the movie. Occasionally one of them would remark about how something's inaccurate but overall they were silent.

But lord were things inaccurate Marinette thought.

The writers took a few, or rather many, artistic liberties when creating the film. For starters Ladybug had blonde hair and looked to be in her 20s. That part Marinette couldn't really blame them for since their appearance is a bit ambiguous. But they changed her suit to be revealing. There was no clothing on the actors legs and a large opening on her chest. It was quite disconcerting.

Chat Noir was a whole other story. He too was probably in his late 20s and they got a really muscly man to play the roll. This man had darker brown hair and even facial hair. Chat Noir with facial hair? The idea made Marinette laugh. In her eyes we was just a silly kid. But it didn't end there. His zip was undone to mid torso to show off the actors muscles.

But what made her laugh loud in a silent audience was the way they got the actor to attempt to make the puns sound smooth and charming. Chat Noir charming? Not in any alternate reality would that be true in her opinion. Marinette was still laughing about it as she walked out of the theatres with Adrien.

Adrien seemed to also be quite amused by the movie. It wasn't meant to be a comedy. It was actually meant to be an action romance. Marinette couldn't understand how or why they would make it romance.

"Oh my god guys," Alya tackled them from behind, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Wasn't that amazing!"

Nino jumped in front and punched the air. "It was so intense!"

"Yeah I thought it was quite good," Adrien remarked. "I especially like the romance between the two."

Marinette spluttered. "The romance?" Her mouth hung wide open as she took a step back.

"Oh tell me about it!" Alya started. "It was the best part of the movie!"

Now there's a stance Marinette didn't expect from Alya.

"You've got to be kidding," Marinette rolled her eyes. "To begin with, Chat Noir is not that charming!"

"Hey!" Adrien spoke up and everyone turned to him. He seemed to take a step back. "He's... he's alright?"

"Chat Noir?" Marinette laughed. "He's alright but he's not charming. He's like the last person I would call charming."

Alya and Nino just stood back and watched as these two got deeper into the discussion.

"Have you heard all the puns he makes?" Marinette continued. "If he is smooth then so is sandpaper."

"His puns are great," Adrien started expressing with his hands. It was clear to both Nino and Alya that neither of them would step down. "And I'm sure Ladybug would date him if they weren't busy fighting evil guys!"

"Okay," Marinette crossed her arms and turned to Alya and Nino. "Put your hand up if you think Chat Noir is Charming and good Date material."

Adrien's hand went straight up and Nino's hesitated a bit before Alya knocked it down. "Just let them battle it out." She sighed and turned on her heel as she dragged Nino along.

Adrien and Marinette followed along behind continuing to argue whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir really were compatible or not. They had been going for probably half an hour completely wrapped up in the debate. Adrien was of the opinion that Ladybug and Chat Noir would be Soulmates for sure.

"Ladybug's clock would not stop when he makes the joke 'I'll _cat_ ch ya later' it's just not original. And besides," Marinette felt she was clearly winning the debate since all Adrien had was 'he makes good jokes'. "I doubt Chat Noir even means any of that flirting he does. It's like all part of his character or something and I'm pretty sure that's how Ladybug must feel."

"Oh," with Marinette's statement, Adrien seemed to go quiet. "Maybe you're right."

She looked over at him and kind of felt bad. It looked as if she just popped some kind of bubble. Marinette felt she should cheer him back up but she couldn't understand why he suddenly seemed so deflated. They were just superheroes after all.

Alya snapped them both out of it before long as she turned around. "Well as much as I love hearing you guys bicker like and old married couple," she grinned. "It's dark now and I'm sure we all have families to get back to."

Of course Marinette blushed at Alya's comment. The four of them parted ways and headed back home. The first thing Marinette did when she got home was collapse on her bed. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it.

She had been so wrapped up in the debate she barely had time to think much about who it was with. She never would have guess Adrien was such a hardcore Ladybug and Chat Noir fan.

 


	4. Worries and Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys about the wait. I've just had some awful weeks.
> 
> Lost some really close friends I think.. pretty bummed out.. but that's me.
> 
> Thank you all for your super supportive messages about the story so far everyone.
> 
> Anyway here's a new chapter.

After getting home from the movie, Adrien slumped himself down on the couch. He had thought the movie was amazing even if not true to real life. The portrayal of Chat Noir made him feel important even though most media plays him off as a sidekick. But this movie made him look strong, it made him look dashing and impressive just like most movie superheroes.

But some of the things Marinette said really stopped him in his tracks.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Chat Noir did seem just like an annoying cat who bats objects off the shelf. Although she only talked about how he wasn't 'charming', it felt like she drove a nail right through his self confidence. Because she was probably right he worried. Ladybug probably would only see Chat's flirting as annoying. Ladybug probably thinks none of it was serious.

But it was.

His clock stopped for her and he'd been adoring her ever since. Perhaps if he came out and told her, Ladybug would think he is charming. But then again maybe she would just shoot him down then and there. Sure being the amazing person she is, she would probably be kind about it but it would still hurt.

And that wasn't a hurt Adrien was ready to feel. He had already lost so much.

Adrien opened his phone and stared at the wallpaper. It was his mother. He was sure she would have great advice for him if she were here. There's no way he would ask his father for advice when it came to impressing girls. The idea made him shiver. His father was last person he'd go for advice on anything but modelling and fashion. Gabriel was a scary man even to his own son.

Adrien considered asking Nino for advice on 'how to charm a girl' but then of course Nino would ask 'what girl'. The two of them were really close friends and made a promise to let each other know when their clock went off. But of course when his clock stopped for Ladybug, Adrien was glad to have a second clock so he wasn't exactly lying by saying 'this clock hasn't gone off yet' when Nino asked a week ago.

"Urgh," Adrien threw his head back and groaned.

"Looks like someone's ego is hurt." Plagg appeared before Adrien and laughed. "That movie really did present you as a golden statue rather than the grade school art project you really are."

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien swatted the air in front of his Kwami.

"You've got a lot of learning to do," Plagg plopped down on the couch beside him. "But anyway, it's not the girl whose important, it's fighting bad guys."

"But the girl _is_ important to me," Adrien sighed. "Do you think she is annoyed by me?"

"Definitely."

"Wow thanks," Adrien frowned. "I was kind of hoping you'd stand up for me."

"You can stand up for yourself and as much as it pains me to say it," he sighed. "You are good at being Chat Noir. It's not all the powers. You were picked for a reason. And if you are worried about that girl of yours? I'm sure she will notice eventually."

Adrien was a little shocked to hear genuine caring advice from Plagg. It wasn't that the Kwami didn't normally care, it's just he never cared vocally. He cared in the way that a distant brother cares; silently but strongly. The little god never had to say anything for Adrien to know he was cared for. So this action warmed Adrien's heart.

But Adrien decided, Plagg's compliments aside, he had to find out why Marinette seemed so unimpressed by his Chat Noir. Perhaps with her advice he could take the correct steps to impress Ladybug.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had tossed herself on her bed. She sighed contently and let all the pent up stress in her shoulders relax. She often found, when in stressful situations, her shoulders would become stiff and rigid causing pain even to her head. To finally let that pressure out felt amazing.

Marinette didn't mean to become so tense but she had just had her longest conversation with Adrien in a long time. It was amazing. To be able to even debate with him and not look like an idiot made her feel so great. But she worried this time it was just a fluke since she was so caught up in the topic. Marinette was sure next time she would run into Adrien she would just be a complete mess again. If only she had Ladybug's confidence

As she gazed up at her ceiling she couldn't help but wonder why Adrien was so quick to defend Chat Noir. It wasn't like she was saying anything mean about him, after all she really did care about the boy, but Chat Noir wasn't generally the Hero people sided for. It did make her smile a bit to know someone else cared for her silly cat companion. It often felt as if he never really got enough credit and that always deeply saddened her. They were a team, she wasn't Ladybug without him.

Her mind flashed back to the moment Adrien had gone quiet, almost as if disappointed by her words. Had she said something wrong? She wondered but all she could remember saying was Chat Noir's flirting didn't seem serious. Why would Adrien be upset about such a thing? Perhaps he was just one of those people who got really into 'shipping', she thought. Marinette giggled at the idea of Adrien being such a hardcore fan of the superheroes.

But that thought was cut off by a knocking sound that came from above her. Probably just some birds jumping around she thought as she heard it again. It actually happened surprisingly frequently due to all the plants on her balcony.

But then she realised it was night time. Birds aren't out and about at night.

She tried to ignore it. Maybe there was strong wind and a stick had landed on the hatch. Maybe a bat was falling over on her roof. Perhaps a stray cat had wandered across the rooftops.

But the knock was louder again.

Marinette finally got up and cautiously began to open her hatch. Just a little bit. Everything screamed for her not too, there could be a murderer on the loose for all she knew. So she was very ready to slam the hatch back down and lock it if need be.

What she hasn't expected was two bright green eyes staring into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for not exactly much happening but I felt it was important to explore how Marinette and Adrien were feeling about a bunch of things. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into the swing of frequent chapters..  
> But I've just been through some really hard stuff ._. Can't guarantee consistency in positing sorry.


	5. Midnight Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support and kind words to help me through my own crap right now. 
> 
> Here's a chapter. More notes at the end for after
> 
> Good luck folks

Having seen those bright green eyes peering down on her, Marinette slammed the door shut in a quick moment of panic. This was it. He must have found out who she was. Her peaceful Chat free nights were over.

That or she was dreaming.

Hoping it was the second idea she pinched her arm.

"Ouch!"

"Marinette?" The voice from the other side of the hatch spoke up. "Are you okay?"

Not a dream. Not a dream. Not a dream. Alarms were going off in her head. How could he know? Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he fell on top of her roof and hurt his ankle. In which case she really shouldn't just leave him up there since she could hardly pretend to be asleep, he just saw her. There was no way around it. Marinette would have to face the stray.

She cracked open the door once more. Somehow he had pressed him down as close to that crack as possible, his eyes right in front of hers. Typical cat behaviour, she thought. But what wasn't typical was the clear worry in his eyes. He did just hear her yell in pain after all.

"What are you doing here Chat Noir," her voice was in a loud whisper knowing there's a chance her parents window could be open.

"Uhhh," his clawed finger tapped at the ground a bit. "Oh you know..."

"No I don't know," she had climbed up and stood on the balcony with her arms crossed. His eyes had followed her the entire way and she wished they didn't since she was still in her pyjamas.

"Well... uhhhhh.." he scratched his head and moved to one of her chairs to sit. "Just Ummm..." The black cat looked completely stumped from what Marinette could tell. Chat's gaze was down at his twiddling thumbs "I have this friend.."

"Well that's good," Marinette huffed. She didn't mean to sound so impatient but it was quite cold up on the balcony at night.

"I was just wondering.." he looked up at her and stopped. Marinette began to shiver and he had probably noticed. "Can we- can we go inside and talk about something? I mean if that's alright." He scratched the back of his head.

Marinette found his behaviour quite strange. During her previous encounters with this boy, as Marinette, he seemed to proud and confident. But here he sat, somewhat folded in on himself and nervous. She had never seen this side of him. What could he possible need to talk about? If she didn't know him as Ladybug this would have been very unnerving. She wondered what girl would let Chat Noir into their room at night?

"Sure I guess," apparently her.

 

* * *

 

So far Chat Noir had done the worst job at playing it casual. On his way over he thought about how easy it would be to talk to Marinette about this. It wasn't until she was standing in front of him that he realised he forgot to make a cover story. His chance of turning back and giving up on the idea was ruined when he decided it was a good idea to invite himself in.

They sat in front of each other on her bed. Or rather he had sat down at one end of the bed and she put as much distance in between them as she could without falling off the bed. That was only fair, he guessed, he was just a stranger to her after all. Chat's eyes fell back down to his hands. He felt way too nervous about this and had to calm down. Chat Noir was meant to be the guy who can talk his way into any topic with ease. Then again, he thought, the whole reason he was here was for advice in talking to people.

"So?" She finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Just say something casual to start the topic, he thought. Maybe talk about the whether.

"Why don't you think I'm charming?" He blurred out.

Smooth.

"What?" She sounded confused and as Chat lifted his head up he could see her eyebrows furrowed.

"I.." Come on, anything he thought. "I happened to run into that... that model boy. What's his name?"

"Adrien Agreste?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah," so far so good, she will never figure him out. "He mentioned your... your views on me?"

"Oh," she looked off to the side, he thought maybe there was a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "I don't mean you're not charming... It's just everyone knows you aren't being charming, it's more an act isn't it? Chat Noir, you run around making jokes, isn't the flirting just part of that?"

"Oh," his shoulders slumped and his head dropped. "Is that all people see in me? That I'm a joke?"

"No no!" He felt her shift towards him just before the touch of her hand on his knee. "I don't mean you are a joke, honestly!"

"Then what do you mean?" He felt pretty miserable and pathetic about this whole things. Chat Noir isn't meant to sit on a girl's beds to sulk.

"I just mean," she seemed to pause for a moment to ponder her words. The space between them on the bed had vanished so quickly. The two sat knee to knee now. "You know how you are always flirting with Ladybug as you two fight monsters?"

"Yeah?"

"From an outsider's perspective," she seemed to pause between her words as if figuring out what to say. "It just seems as if your flirting with her is part of the jokes you like to make."

"I was worried you'd say that." His head fell into his hands. If just from an outsider perspective it seemed that way, what would Ladybug think? That he takes her as a joke? He felt terrible. "The flirting," he mumbled. "Isn't a joke.."

"What?" Marinette's voice sounded full of disbelief. He felt her go completely still.

"I really do like her," his voice croaked as tears threatened to appear. Chat's shoulders hunched and he twisted his fingers into his hair. He had to keep himself together. How could he let himself get so worked up over something so dumb?

It felt like Marinette sat stunned in silence for so long but eventually her voice spoke up. "Oh Chaton..." Her words were soft and full of what Chat could only guess was pity.

He really was pitiful. Chasing a girl around for the last year only to look like a fool the entire time. Ladybug must think nothing of him. To top it off, instead of noticing it himself, he had to go find it out from one of his few friends. The only shred of dignity he could hold onto was knowing she didn't know the mess of a boy in front of her was Adrien. He was truly awful at expressing himself to friends about anything. Adrien never really had friends until recently and Chat Noir had no idea of how to express his real feelings to Ladybug.

"I'm an idiot," he sniffled. "You and Ladybug must both think that. Along with the rest of Paris. No wonder I'm only seen as the sidekick."

"Chat Noir look at me," Marinette had somehow grabbed his chin and forced his head up without even giving him a chance. "No one thinks you're an idiot."

If it weren't for the light streaming through her windows and the touch of night vision he had, Chat wouldn't have noticed how upset she looked.

"Just because you aren't exactly great at expressing yourself," she frowned. "'Doesn't mean that you're an idiot or a sidekick."

Marinette's grip on his face had fallen so he looked away to hide his face once more. The back of his gloved hand wiped away the tears that managed to escape. He sniffled again and couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"I do mean it Chat," her hand was back on his knee, a thumb running circles there. "And besides... are you really sure you like Ladybug anyway? Maybe you just look up to her."

"No..." another disgusting sniffle came from him. "I really do like her, my clock-" he held the wrist with the blank zeros towards Marinette. "It stopped for her and- and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since."

 

* * *

 

Marinette felt as if a train had hit her. She quickly took the wrist Chat Noir held to her and stared.

_00:00_

They had stopped and there was no way he would lie to her, Marinette, about this. There was no reason for him to lie. She flipped his wrist over and back up in hopes that maybe the numbers would be ticking away again. But of course they weren't. Her fingers trembled as she traced the zeros on his wrist.

This meant Chat Noir's Clock had stopped for her.

Marinette felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't upset about him liking her, she was upset because she didn't feel the same back and ultimately couldn't make him happy. Chat Noir cared for her so much and was always there for her. She couldn't bare the idea of having to break his heart. Marinette never wanted to cause any hurt to her partner but she just didn't feel the same way back to him. What was she to do? What was Ladybug to do? It was obvious Chat was going to keep trying to get close to her and it would be unfair to lead him along.

Seeing how upset he already was had completely broken her heart.

Marientte suddenly felt so cruel for practically everything she had done. He'd been trying to express his feelings for this long and she never noticed? To make matters worse, she then told him his attempts just seemed like a joke.

The girl gritted her teeth together and dropped his wrist. She never wanted to look him in the eyes again, it would mean seeing the hurt she had already put him through. But she couldn't ignore him any longer as his snuffled in front of her.

Marinette looked up into Chat's sad green eyes and her heart stung. She had to be strong for him. But what could she say? If she gives him advice on how to keep going, she would only then have to turn him down as Ladybug. If she told him to give up, she would be confirming his doubts and worries about himself.

Maybe she didn't have to say anything.

She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Marinette's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. Almost immediately Chat did the same, his head falling into her shoulders as a loud sob erupted from him.

Marinette would never forget the night her partner cried into her shoulders and it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to make this cute but I realised it would be a lot to Marinette to hear that and it would be hard on Adrien most of this mess..
> 
>  
> 
> So I see a lot of people forget that Adrien is an emotional person? so I really wanted to portray that throughout this story. Like so much of his character even as Chat Noir is about how emotional he can get about stuff. (Take the Christmas episode for example)
> 
> /and/ In the origin episode He got held back from going to school? He went and lied down on his bed, head in his pillow and to, what I can only guess was cry. 
> 
> Poor boy.
> 
> Sorry about the ramble. I just felt like I might have to justify my reasons for this mess.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich there's a lot of confusing emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos!!
> 
> Wow thank you guys all so much for you support. I decided to tidy up an post a new chapter a lot sooner than planned due to all the support!
> 
> Also I love how a lot of you share your insight to the situations! I always worry the deeper meanings and emotions might get lost but you guys prove me wrong. Super cool. So if any of you are ever confused go check out some of the comments, some beautiful people are doing great explanations. 
> 
> Y'all amaze me every time <3

_"I don't think she will ever feel the same way," he sighed. "I don't blame her really... I just wish that she knew my feelings are real."_

That was the last thing Marinette could remember Chat Noir saying before he was gone out her window that night. It was the beginning of a new day and the words still weighed her down. She had wanted to stop him and tell him how wonderful he actually was. She wanted to let him know how much she cared about him.

But she couldn't. She had sat frozen, numb to all that had happen. It was her fault after all. She had been the one to make him feel that bad. She had somehow ripped deep into his insecurities and doubts. Marinette had hurt one of her closest friends and he didn't even blame her for it. But she did. She wondered how could she even claim to be a close friend after all she said. She never noticed his feelings and she then went on to hurt them.

Part of her really wished an Akuma attack would come so she could see him again. But even if it did, she wouldn't know what to say. It wasn't like he came to Ladybug and spilled everything.

The thought stopped her in her tracks as she walked to school.

Why had Chat come to her? She knew Adrien apparently told him what she had said. The guilt had ripped through her when Chat mentioned it. It felt as if she had been bad mouthing a friend behind their back. She never meant it as bad but by the way Chat came to her so upset...

She shook her head of all the thoughts that had swirled around like a storm. One deep breath in, one deep breath out. Marinette had to go to class and concentrate. Her marks were already suffering from her Miraculous work plus she had to look composed or Alya would see right through her and start an interrogation. It was very hard to keep her mind off the topic. She even considered asking Adrien why he would tell Chat Noir such things. He must just be a big fan, she reckoned. She felt like an idiot for not actually listening to Adrien's view on the Hero; had she listened and considered his words she might have realised Chat's flirting wasn't just a joke.

The girl felt like kicking herself about it. There were so many ways she could have avoided hurting the boy had she just paid attention to others around her. As she wandered through the school building, deep in her thoughts, Marinette ran straight into someone. She was terrible at paying attention.

"Oof," the person stumbled backwards a step.

She looked up to see green eyes with dark bags hanging under them. Eyes that seemed to be epitome of tiredness. The corners were red and the lids heavy. The bags under the eyes stretching like circles all around.

"Oh," the boy attached to the eyes stepped back once more. His voice sounded soft and yet somehow defeated. "Sorry Marinette, that was probably my fault."

Having to shake her mind out of her thoughts, Marinette finally realised she had just run straight into Adrien. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Marinette was sure she had just run into him which was not his fault at all.

"No no!" Her words began to stutter. "That-that was my bad! I was completely l-lost in thought. Say, did you... Did you run into Chat Noir?"

"Uhm," his eyes darted away to his wrist, rolling a sleeve up as if to check his watch. "Oh look at the time! Sorry I can't stay to chat- uh, I mean talk, gotta go to class!"

Before she could reply, Adrien was already heading off. Marinette sat there mouth ajar as the boy quickly jogged up the stairs to their classroom.

He wasn't wearing a watch.

 

* * *

 

There were plenty of mornings Adrien felt too tired to go to school but that was generally after fighting villains. But instead he was up all night with terrible thoughts; Ladybug sees him as a joke. The whole of Paris sees him as a joke. Having heard his friend say so broke his heart.

Well, he knew she didn't say that exactly. But what she did say confirmed his own fears.

Once he got back home the previous night, having made a fool of himself in front of Marinette, he looked around on the internet. Everything he read about Chat Noir confirmed what she said after the movie.

He was a joke.

Sure Adrien loved making jokes as Chat Noir, but being a joke is completely different. He was someone no one believed to strong, funny, intelligent or someone to look up to. He was just a dumb cat. A stupid, boring, worthless mangy cat. Of course Ladybug never noticed his feelings for her. Who would want to pay attention to such an idiot?

"Adrien," Plagg floated in front of Adrien's blurry eyes. "You're looking far too into this, I can tell by that face you are making."

Adrien's face was a red hot mess. If it weren't for the tissue box sitting on his desk, his face would be covered in tears and snot. He was an absolute mess so of course Plagg could tell.

  
_"Agreste's don't cry," his father spoke as the two stood at his mothers funeral. "We are stronger than that."_

  
He wasn't.

"Adrien what are you really upset about?" Plagg had turned to the computer screens, eyeing over the forum posts Adrien had found. "Because it seems to me that you've gotten yourself worked up over everything and anything you could."

It was true, the boy thought, everything he felt a little bit upset about seemed to have balled up and weighed him down so suddenly. When his mother had left them, his father decided it was best to put Adrien through a few counsellors. He became numb to so many of his emotions as the time went on, each day it seemed as if there was a new person to tell him how to feel. But one stood out to him in this moment. She had said something that Plagg was probably trying to tell him.

  
_"Don't let your emotions snowball," she said softly. "If you bottle them up eventually they will roll into a giant snowball and come crashing down all at once. You'll lose sight of the real problems."_

  
Adrien let out a weak chuckle in between his sniffles. They were both right, Plagg and that counsellor he held so much disdain for at the time. They were both trying their hardest but Adrien was too stubborn to listen to the counsellor. Perhaps this time he won't let his own stubbornness get in the way of help.

After all Plagg was worrying, even if it didn't sound it.

"You're right Plagg," he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I'm always right," the kwami huffed. "So what are you really upset about?"

What was it? For the past hour or so he had just been letting every single one of his flaws drag him down so much that he was beginning to lose sight of what he was really upset about. Was he upset because he was just a joke to Ladybug? Or was it because she probably doesn't realise his true feelings for her? Perhaps it was both. But all that other dwelling on his flaws was in no way helping.

"I think," although his tears had stopped, his voice was still coarse. "I think I just- just want her to know how much she means to me?"

"She probably already knows," the kwami sat down on his keyboard.

"No but Marinette said-"

"Marinette said your flirting can often come off as part of your jokes," the kwami cut him off. "While that was probably a bit harsh, you still did interrupt that yourself to mean that Ladybug thinks you're a joke."

"I know.."

"Look kid," the kwami sighed. "I'm on your side okay? I'll always be on your side. What she said ended up hurting you but we both know she didn't mean it that way. She even tried to correct herself. You know that. That's why you were never angry at her, that's why you hugged her back. So why do you still tell yourself it's true?"

"I don't know," Adrien's head fell on the desk. "Because I'm just worried it is."

Adrien would never really expect Ladybug to like him back, he was a mess after all, but he couldn't help but worry that she thought poorly of him. He wanted her to know his feelings and have her respect even if she didn't feel the same way back. He didn't want his feelings to be a joke anymore.

"Well it isn't," Plagg groaned. "If you don't believe me then just ask Ladybug next time you see her."

"What?!" Adrien head flew up. "I can't just ask her!"

"Why not?" The kwami grinned. "Just say 'oh Ladybug," Plagg put on a very dramatic Chat Noir imitation. "Do you think I'm a joke? Because I'm not, I'm just a boy in a skin tight cat suit who has fallen head over heels for you!'"

"Hey," Adrien frowned. "That spandex suit thing is more of a joke at you than me. You're the one who decided it was a good look."

"Nope!" The kwami laughed. "The suits are all based after the wearer's desires and what their idea of a hero is. My previous owners have had some really awesome outfits and here you are wearing tight leathery spandex, whatever you want to call it."

Although Adrien pouted at his kwami, he couldn't fight the smile and laughter that the little god brought to him. He was so glad to have Plagg in his life. It wasn't all just smelly cheese and rude remarks between the two of them.

Adrien had managed to go to school that morning thanks to Plagg's three in the morning chat with him. But he still wasn't exactly prepared to talk to Marinette who happened to run right into him. It wasn't that he was mad or still hurt by her, it was just that she reminded him of the problems he was trying to avoid. He was definitely thankful to have had the talk with her even if he did end up quite upset. The things he ended upset about were ones he had already been worrying about anyway.

Sometimes it's important to just let the emotions out and she was the perfect shoulder to cry on. Literally. Adrien chuckled lightly at his own little joke.

As he sat in class, Adrien wondered how he would answer the question about Chat Noir. 'Oh yeah, I just ran into him and decided to tell him all those things you said.' He wouldn't just say that, it made him sound like a bad friend. 'Chat Noir? Never heard of him.' That wouldn't fly either. 'Chat Noir beat it out of me! I swear I never meant to tell him!' Adrien was pretty sure Marinette would then go beat Chat Noir up if he said that. She seemed to be that kind of friend, always standing up for people in front of others like Chloe.

Adrien had nothing but respect for Marinette and yet he dodged her so coldly that morning. He should probably apologise later to her when he felt in better shape. The boy rubbed his wrist and really hoped she didn't see the fake watch check. It was the only thing he could think of at the time. He'd have to come up with something better for later but for now he wanted to focus on class.

Just as their science lesson was about the begin there was a loud crash followed by screaming outside the school. He was going to have to face Ladybug about his feelings sooner than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a friend of mine drew some super cool (but sad) fan art of the previous chapter ! Check it out! 
> 
> https://chatmeoir.tumblr.com/post/165143067469/reading-a-super-cute-and-sad-fanfic-hearts
> 
> If any of you happen to draw anything I'd be incredibly excited to see, just comment me a link <3
> 
> (Also I know not much has happened story wise besides a sudden explosion of emotions but things will pick up I promise ~)


	7. A Taxing Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring Akuma and some terrible excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo guys sorry I dunno why this took me so long  
> Kind of been having a super long everything block  
> Can't seem to write, draw or design right now.  
> But here it is.

"I forgot to turn the kettle off!"

Marinette ran out of the classroom as fast as she could after announcing her excuse. She knew it was a bad one but generally during an attack everyone would be too worried to notice. Sometimes she would just sneak off and not bother saying anything but she believed that seemed more suspicious.

As she was heading to the school gates a familiar black figure jumped in front of her. She skid to a stop right in front of him, grateful to have no run into another person in the same day. She definitely didn't want to make a habit of running into every blonde boy she encountered.

"Whoa whoa whoa," his clawed hands fell onto her shoulders. "You should stay here, its far sa _fur_ than out there."

"Chat I have no time," she swiped the cat's hands off her. "I left the kettle on, I've gotta go home."

"I'm sure your parents will notice," he pulled out his baton ready to jump away. "Just stay here and stay safe okay?"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

" _Purr_ omise me please?" Marinette looked into Chat's eyes as he asked the question. He actually seemed genuinely worried for her. Perhaps he had actually enjoyed the chat the two of them had. She could barely believe it since he seemed so sad when he left.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly and turned on her heels to head back inside. The cat had ruined her easy plan. Marinette was sick of running into toilets to change but it seemed like she had no other choice this time.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug could see Chat Noir up ahead already fighting it out with a villain. She used his distraction as an opportunity to scope out the scene and begin planning. Running straight in was more Chat's style than her's.

The villain seemed to be wearing what seemed like a business suit. All Akuma's wore what she would describe as silly costumes that vaguely resembled something. This one was a suit. There were fake lapels and a printed on tie but the rest was skin tight. Ladybug couldn't understand how an Akuma could be happy in such a dull outfit. But she had to shake that thought. She needed to figure out the villain's attack style and where the butterfly might be hiding. Ladybug could see this person was swinging a stick around and the people they aimed at would flop down, almost as if they lost control of their muscles. She had to get in and help before anyone was badly hurt.

The heroine's Yoyo went flying with a quick flick of the wrist. She swung herself up and behind the villain. With Chat Noir in front distracting the villain it was pretty easy to tie them up quickly. Since the villain needed their hands to fight, they were now practically useless. She had honestly been expecting more, perhaps a counter attack. But this Akuma was that weak.

"So who might you be?" Ladybug's eyes darted across the figure trying to spot anything that stood out. Akuma's couldn't resist talking about themselves so she used this to her advantage.

"I am Ataxia! I'm here to collect your tax!"

"Are you serious," Chat Noir groaned. He had quickly jumped over without Ladybug noticing, she jumped a little in respond.

"Why would you want to be a tax collector as a villain?" Ladybug huffed and pulled Ataxia tighter.

"I'm sick of everyone getting angry at me when I'm just doing my job!" Ataxia growled. "So now they shall finally _pay_!"

"Hey Chat, isn't this just the most boring villain we've caught so far?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow as she looked up to the boy.

"Oh they most pawsitively are!" He jabbed his rod into them. "And what's with all the jokes? Jokes are my department."

"Jokes?" Ladybug scoffed. "The only joke here is that suit!"

"No, see," Chat came around and rested an elbow on her shoulder. "Their name is Ataxia, the _tax_  collector, and they are making people lose control of their muscles. Which is kind of what Ataxia is. That and they said the people should 'pay' or whatever."

"Wow thanks Chat," Ladybug said sarcastically as she laughed and nudged his elbow off. "The fact that you needed to explain these jokes means they aren't good."

"Exactly!" Chat Noir kneeled down and seemed to pull something off the villain. "That's why jokes are on me. Really this Akuma has put me in a rather _pen_ sive mood."

Chat held out his hand before dropping a pen into Ladybug's now out stretched hand. She cringed at the joke and for dramatic purposes smashed her hand into her forehead, both crushing the pen and showed her clear annoyance at his jokes.

She cleansed the butterfly that flew free of its traps and quickly called on her lucky charm. The Akuma had be so easy she barely needed one if it weren't for the need to set the city back. The ladybug cure flew through the sky and people jumped back on their feet.

"Bien Joué!" The two said in unison as their fists met.

"Might I just say ladybug," Chat Noir took a step close to her. "You did some really impressive work in that really hard battle."

"What can I say?" She held her arms out in a dramatic shrug. "I really did all the work today, it was all me!"

Her partner chuckled lightly but turned his head away before speaking. "Hey Ladybug?"

"Yeah?" She looked back at his face but he had already turned it away. Ladybug felt bad that she had a feeling about what he was going to say. Based on their talk last night, this could only be the things she's been dreading to hear. How was she going to turn him down? She really cared for her partner but not in the way he seemed to love her.

"I've have to tell you something," Chat spoke softly, his hand grabbed the wrist of the stopped clock.

This was it, Marinette thought, play it cool. Be surprised but not too surprised and most importantly be gentle. Show him that you don't think he's a joke, she had to remind herself. Another important thing was that he needed to know she respected him even if she didn't feel the same way. Having given herself a quick pep talk she felt ready to take it all on.

"I- I," his words fumbled . "I'll _cat_ ch you later!"

"What."

He'll catch her later? How was that something important to tell her? Here she was getting all prepared to let him down gently and he decided to make a pun at her instead. If it weren't for the fact that it would give her away, Ladybug would be pulling out her hair and be doing the confession for him.

After taking some deep breaths she spoke up. "You'll catch me later? What's important about that?"

"Well that wasn't it," he turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "I just remembered... I left the kettle on!"

And with that the boy bounced away before she could respond and Ladybug was left dumbstruck.

That pesky cat used her own excuse.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Adrien arrived home, he grabbed his pillow and began yelling into it.

He should have been going back to school but the boy was left too frazzled after ruining his own attempts at a confession. Adrien hit his head with the pillow multiple times.

"I'm such an idiot!" He groaned and slumped onto the couch.

"Yes," Plagg yawned after flying out of his ring. "We've been over this multiple times now, so hand over the cheese alright?"

"You don't understand," he turned to Plagg and dropped the pillow into his lap as he began explaining to the bored god. "I didn't even need to confess anything, that's the worse part."

"Yeah because all you have to do is give me some cheese."

"I just mean," Adrien crossed his legs on the couch, clearly not listening to Plagg. "I could have just asked her if she respected me or something."

Plagg knew this look. Adrien with his legs crossed on the couch meant he was going to ramble for awhile about something so irrelevant. Or at least something Plagg barely cared about. However the kwami shrugged and fetched his own cheese while Adrien continued to talk.

"I could have said something like," Adrien fuzzed his own hair up to get in character. " _Hey Ladybug, I think you are a cool ca_ t' or ' _My lady, you know I think you are pretty great, do you think that about me? You don't have to like like me._ ' Well, maybe scratch that last part."

"Uh huh," Plagg gobbled up his cheese.

"But instead I had to make up some lame excuse?" The kid groaned again and pulled the pillow on top his head.

"Make up?" The Kwami did get a chuckle out of that line. "You took that excuse from that girl you cried on last night."

"Shut it Plagg, that's not my point." Adrien flicked the kwami softly. "I just could have gotten it over and done with so quickly. But now Ladybug must think I'm an idiot who leaves his kettle on! I don't even know how to use a kettle!"

"Yes, you are quite useless at household appliances," Plagg was beginning to doze off on the couch.

"But Ladybug doesn't have to know that," he sighed one last time. "She needs to think I'm cool."

"Then work on that," Plagg's voice was mumbled as he faded off to sleep.

"Huh," Adrien collapsed back on the couch. "Maybe I will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ataxia is like a neurological sign of the lack of voluntary motor functions... a boring Akuma with some pretty boring functions. (Boring considering normally Akuma's do funny or silly or intense things.)


	8. Melting Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Once again thank you all for super cool support. I'm all stressed out about things so it's really nice to see the nice things you guys say to brighten my day

"Marinette I have to come clean to you," Alya sighed as she fiddled with the bow that had lived on her wrist for as long as she could remember.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and the two girls had gone out for ice-cream. Marinette had zoned out during Alya's rant about 'how pathetic the latest Akuma was'. She agreed but her mind was elsewhere as she watched the leaves in the trees rustle gently. Their soft green tone had too easily reminded her of that dumb cat who had be plaguing her thoughts for the past few days. Marinette just couldn't get the whole situation out of her head. That silly boy who looked at her as if she were the world...

A blush started to rise on her cheeks so she shook her head to hide it as Alya stared at her. She had finished her ice cream while Marinette's had just been melting away, dripping all down her hand. It was strawberry she had picked and yet she had barely consumed any of it since arriving at the park.

"Sorry Alya," Marinette sighed. "I zoned out, what were you saying?"

"There's something I should have told you awhile ago." Alya sighed and passed Marinette a serviette. "You know how I said I'd tell you straight away if my clocked stopped?"

"Yeah," Marinette spoke between licking the melting ice cream. "It was why I agreed to tell you mine."

"Don't be mad but..." Alya took a deep breath. "It kinda went off awhile back, on the day of that zoo incident.."

"Wait so you mean-"

"Yeah yeah," Alya cut Marinette off before she continue. She pulled the end of the bow on her wrist until it fell away to reveal the zeroed clock. "It stopped for Nino."

"You have to tell me everything!" She grabbed both of Alya's hands and a huge smile grew on her face. While Marinette had finished her ice cream, her hands were still sticky. "Was it romantic? Did his stop too? Are you in love? Are you going to get married?"  
  
"Whoa whoa," Alya chuckled and shook her head. "Girl, one step at a time and please wipe you hands first before wiping them on me."

"Sorry," Marinette quickly let go and brushed her hands off on the napkins.

"So I didn't tell you for awhile because I wasn't too sure myself to be honest." Alya looked off into the park as she continued to speak. "It was a really nice moment. We listen to his music and we talked. Like talk talked, you know? And I realised there was a lot about him that was actually really cool. I mean he's still a dork but like a cool one.."

Marinette watched as Alya talked. When Alya talked about ladybug, everyone could tell she was really dedicated. But the way she looked when talking about Nino? Alya seemed so much more dedicated to each word she said. It brought a smile to Marinette's face to see her friend care so much about someone.

"When my clock stopped I was..." Alya tapped her chin. "Well first I was speechless. It wasn't one thing he said, like the movies lead you to believe, it was just when we were sitting together listening silently to the music. I think I realised I was really comfortable then and there you know?"

"Yeah..." Marinette couldn't help but think about herself when Alya said that last line. What stopped her and left her stunned was the fact that Chat Noir was who she thought of. Hearing Alya talk about Nino made Marinette think about Chat in a way she hadn't before.

"And you know," Alya sighed. "I've been stuck this whole time trying to understand my own emotions. Had my clock stopped to tell me to date him or to be his friend? That's all I could wonder."

Marinette could help but wondered if Chat Noir worried about the same thing. People always romanticise their clocks but they aren't always there for romantic reasons. Marinette has heard of plenty of people finding no romantic reason behind their clocks.

"But then I realised," Alya sat up more confidently. "My clock isn't there for anything. It's just there for me, so I can choose what it's for. If I want to be his friend, I can try that! If I want to take things further... Well I'm sure I could try that too come the time if he felt the same way."

Marinette had never thought about it that way. Ever since her heart's clock stopped for Adrien she believed that must mean they were meant to be together. She had lost sight. "So what you mean is.." Marinette's eyes fell back to the rustling leaves. The vibrant green leaves.

"I mean we can choose our own fate right?" Alya stood up in front of Marinette. "People always say our clocks show us our fate, but that's just silly! My fate is now what I make of it!"

The girl smiled as she watched her friend stand proudly. She too did really worry too much about the connotations behind her own clocks. Alya was right, she didn't have to worry about what would become of them.

Or at least that's what Marinette wished she could think.

Although her friend just gave her a really inspirational talk, Marinette couldn't help but still linger on the idea. Both her wrists felt heavy. She knew she was imagining the weight, but having two clocks seemed so much harder to flow with than what Alya talked about. Not to mention the poor cat who's clock stopped for her. Marinette shook her head again. She didn't need to be worrying about his clock as well as hers.

"That being said," Alya turned back to Marinette and grinned. "I do still have a task for you regarding Nino."

"Huh?" Marinette frowned. "You're not going to make me ask-"

"Ask him if he clocked stopped?" Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her up. "Yes, let's go to your place and plan it."

"Urgh, Alyaaa," Marinette made her words drawn-out in complaint while still letting her friend drag her all the way home.

At least this would keep her mind off things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> It's a lil shorter than some of the chapters I write but of course there will be more to come I just knew if I didn't end the chapter there I'd forget about it for another few days :S

**Author's Note:**

> Yo leave comments and kudos' if y'all are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Also feel free to message me up at  
> great-potoo.tumblr.com  
> If you just wanna have a chat about miraculous or anything really.
> 
> (Heads up that new chapters can be anywhere between 2 days-3 weeks apart)


End file.
